1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a self-rechargeable portable telephone device in which electricity for charging at least one battery is generated by movements made in any direction, and more particularly to a self-rechargeable portable telephone device having a power generation device capable of converting mechanical energy into electric energy by using an eccentric pendulum transmission device, and storing the electric energy in a battery cell.
This application incorporates by reference the applications entitled “Energy Storage Circuitry System” and “Flat Rotary Electric Generator” filed on the same day as the present application, by the same inventors and assignee as the present application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, the portable telephone used for wired or wireless communication employs a primary cell or secondary cell. The conventional primary cell is a non-rechargeable, disposal cell and the conventional secondary cell may be an Ni—H cell, Li cell, and electrolytic cell, etc.
However, all of the above cells need to be replaced or recharged and are inconvenient to use. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a telephone which is capable of self-recharging a rechargeable cell.